O-tism is for Heroes
by Anonymousnette
Summary: Ophelia is the newest member of Odd Squad with a secret: She has PDD-NOS, a form of autism. She doesn't want anyone to know. But when agents start to go missing, can she overcome her differences and save the day? (The O in the title is pronounced the same as in Odd Squad. A little play on words) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Ophelia! In my office! NOW!" Ms. O yelled. Ophelia, the newest member of Odd Squad, headed up to Ms. O's office.

"You wanted to see me Ms. O?" Ophelia asked.

"Yes, let me get something straight with you," Ms. O answered, "I know you have autism."

"What?!" Ophelia exclaimed, "How did you know?"

"After we hire a new person, we request their medical records," Ms. O said.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Ophelia pleaded.

"Of course not," Ms. O said, "I just wanted to make sure we understand each other. But Ophelia, even though you're not going to tell anyone else, they're still going to tease you for things you might do. And besides, you are the oldest agent on the squad."

"But I've heard that you've been on the squad since..." Ophelia started.

"That's different," Ms. O interrupted, "I haven't aged over ten. You, on the other hand are fifteen. That's the oldest anyone has joined the squad."

"I know," Ophelia said, "But, you hired me just because I have autism?"

"Of course not," Ms. O answered, "We look at medical records after you're accepted into the squada The real reason on why I hired you is that even though you're growing up, you're still a child at heart, meaning you still act like a child."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Ophelia asked.

"It's a good things," Ms. O said, " Now, go to the park, something very odd has happened."

"Right away Ms. O," Ophelia said as she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for** **reading everyone! And by the way, there's an Odd Squad forum up named Welcome To Odd Squad. Enjoy!**

 **maggiemccl99: That's only the beginning**

 **Alpha Kratt: Thanks**

 **OddSquadSpiritualCyberLover17: Already replied**

"So I was taking a walk, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, I had twig hands," the women said as she held up her hands.. Ophelia was in the park, where she had been assigned a case.

"Not to worry ma'am," she said, "I have an un-twig-i-nator. " She pulled out a gadget that had a twig on top, and zapped it at the women. A green light with holographic leaves shot out of it and surrounded the women. Ten seconds later, her hands were back to normal.

"Wow, thanks Odd Squad," the women said.

"Anytime ma'am," Ophelia said. Then, she walked away and went behind a tree to where the tubes were. The women looked down at her legs, but instead of legs, they were tree trunks.

"Odd Squad!" she yelled.

* * *

Ophelia was sitting at her desk, when Olympia and Otis came up to her.

"Hi Ophelia," Olympia said.

"Hey guys!" Ophelia said. She didn't get to see them often, but word on the street was that they were slowly becoming the next Olive and Otto. Ophelia wouldn't be surprised if they became a Mr. and Ms. O in a year or two.

"We were walking by and decided to see how you like working here," Otis said.

"It's the best!" Ophelia exclaimed, "The math is so much easier here! Which reminds me, I have my tutoring session tomorrow." Every other Saturday, half of the agents would go to classes at nearby schools. The other half would go a week afterwards. Hence, why she and the other agents went every other Saturday. However, since Ophelia was the only teen on the squad, she got a private tutor instead.

"You know, we haven't heard from Orchid and Ohlm in a while," Olympia said.

"I heard that they haven't been seen in days," Ophelia said. Suddenly, a alarm that was louder than any of the other alarms in headquarters went off. Ophelia covered her ears.

"Ophelia, are you okay?" Olympia asked.

"Yeah, it's just the fire alarm," Ophelia said as she got up.

"It's not that loud," Otis said.

"It's louder than all of the other alarms in headquarters!" Ophelia shouted as she walked to the emergency exit.

"Alright people! This is our monthly fire drill! Get moving!" Ms. O shouted. Olympia and Otis started to walk out, keeping a close eye on Ophelia. As Ophelia walked out, she could see people looking at her with raised eyebrows. _Great_ , she thought, _I'm embarrassing myself, again_.


End file.
